Sin Usagi-san ¿Dónde esta mi razón de existir?
by the.course.of.true.love.20
Summary: ¿Qué aria Misaki si Usagi san le dejara? ¿como afrontaría la perdida? ¿como afectaría a su vida, una perdida mas de una persona especial?


Hola, soy nueva en esta categoria, amo a la pareja romántica y bueno estando en una de mis clases super aburridas de Histología, se me vino esta idea a la cabeza y es como resulto esta pequeña disvariacion, quiero aclarar que no podría imaginarme a esta pareja separada y que llore como toda una nena mientras escribía esto :)

p.d: los personajes de Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen son puramente de Shungiku Nakamura

* * *

Hoy he pensado mucho en ti, nuestro departamento se siente tan vació, Suzuki-san está sentado sobre el sofá que solíamos compartir en la estancia principal, tu saco está colgado de la silla que se encuentra detrás de tu escritorio, tu manuscrito sobre el mismo, tu pluma a medio terminar sobre este, y yo, estoy sentado observando todo lo que dejaste antes de partir, no dijiste que sería pronto, no anunciaste tu inminente partida, si tan solo hubiese sabido antes, hubiese dicho más veces que te amaba y no que creía que te amaba, y ahora solo puedo hablar con nuestro pequeño confidente, relleno de felpa, sé que no dirá nada de lo que paso entre estas cuatro paredes a nadie, así que solo puedo confiar en él.

Mi hermano habla de vez en cuando, me dice que los visite, que deje el departamento de una vez, pero dime Usagi-san, como puedo dejar así, como así, este lugar, como irme si estas paredes conocen desde el inicio nuestra historia, cuando todo está impregnado de recuerdos, cuando siento que si me voy, nada de lo que paso se verá real, se sentiría como si todo fuese un sueño, como si nunca te hubiese conocido, pero sé que mi corazón se sentirá siempre tan roto, haga lo que haga, no podre repararlo jamás, dicen que el corazón no se rompe, que es de un mazapán duro y resistente, se puede moldear mas no romper(i).

Como has de suponer le he rechazado constantemente, me duele ignorarlo, se que quiere lo mejor para mi, pero no podría soportar la idea de que alguien más viva en este departamento, que está lleno de secretos, Usami Akihiko ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?, me olvidarías?, llorarías mi perdida, y ¿Después que?, sinceramente no se qué hacer, solo sé que quitarme la vida sería tan cobarde, cuando tú fuiste tan valiente y cargaste con esto tu solo, ya no puedo con este corazón que duele y pesa, he dormido cada noche desde tu partida en esta cama, nuestra cama, puedo acariciar las colchas, las almohadas y no puedo evitarlo, estoy derramando lagrimas, mientras la que solía ser tu almohada está entre mis brazos, mi nariz apoyada sobre la fina seda de la funda aun tiene tu aroma, huele a ti, a tu shampoo favorito, a tabaco y jabón.

Este vacío inmenso dentro de mí no puede terminarse, quisiera que se alejara, que me dejara respirar, o que terminara de consumirme, sigo preguntándome ¿Por qué no me advertiste?, acaso no juraste encerrarme por siempre, sabias que te irías y que no cumplirías tu promesa, no puedo evitarlo, el culparte, tienes que entender que no soy inmune al dolor.

He caminado y me he movido mecánicamente hoy otra vez como siempre, de la sala al estudio, del estudio a nuestra recamar, ahora estoy en la cocina, no tengo hambre, pero sé que debo comer y dormir aunque yo no lo desee, además Aikawa-san entrara en cualquier instante por la puerta principal, preguntando que he comido hoy, no la are preocuparse, desde la muerte de mis padres me propuse no ser una molestia, comí algo sencillo, vivir de arroz y vegetales no es malo supongo, ya no tengo ganas de cocinar como antes porque tú no estás para probar los platillos, no me han dado ganas de estudiar tampoco y no quiero regresar nunca más a la universidad, no quiero ver a ninguno de mis compañeros, ni siquiera al demonio Kamijou aun no puedo olvidar como me veía con lastima y tristeza en tu funeral, maldita sea, evocar tan solo los recuerdo de ese día no quiero, quiero olvidarlo todo, no puedo aguantar más el dolor de ver tu cara sonriente aun y cuando tus ojos no se volverían a abrir para verme otra vez, como empezaron a sonar las dichosas maquinas del hospital anunciando que tu corazón dejaba de latir, el doctor dijo que fuiste tan fuerte después de que yo entre en tu vida, que te alargue la existencia un par de años y ahora, ahora no estás, maldita enfermedad, Leucemia dijo el médico, tu nunca dijiste una palabra acerca de ello y no sé como nunca note que tomabas medicamentos, que estabas más cansado de lo normal, siempre atribuí eso a tu trabajo como escritor, a tus esfuerzos sobre humanos de cumplir los limites de entrega, fui tan ciego.

Hoy el día pasó tan deprisa, ha anochecido ya y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y volver a vivir este día una y otra vez, no sé cómo he llegado tan deprisa a la recamara, o en qué momento me he puesto la pijama, solo sé que estoy recostado, cierro mis ojos y sonrió, puedo escuchar tu voz a la distancia y sé que esta pesadilla a finalizado.

Abro lentamente mis ojos, al oír mas de cerca de tu voz y ahí estas, inclinado sobre mí, con tu expresión preocupada, palpo mi rostro he vuelto a llorar en sueños, te he vuelto a preocupar, solo puedo atinar a abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo, se ha repetido tantas veces estos días esa pesadilla, que si llegara a ser verdad yo moriría contigo Usagi-san, te digo que vuelvas a dormir, pero sé que estas preocupado por mí, así que me inclino ahora yo hacia ti, y me envuelven tus brazos, para quedar ambos atrapados otra vez en el mundo de los sueños, se que cualquier cosa que vea y sienta no será cierta, porque tengo la certeza de que al despertar tus brazos serán mi cárcel, la cárcel de mi corazón.

Buenas noches Usagi-san.

i La frase viene de un libro llamado Zafiro o tal vez Rubí no recuerdo exactamente cual, pero es una analogía que me gusta, para más detalle recomiendo la trilogía, rubí, zafiro y esmeralda.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, es lo primero que escribo de la pareja Romántica y/o de Junjou Romantica, pero amo a la pareja y en un momento de aburrimiento en clase de Histología esto vino a mi, espero me dejen saber su opinión en un review, igual gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer hasta aquí.


End file.
